El plan
by StrifeMachine
Summary: Todo era parte de un malévolo plan para dejar al amargado maestro Uchiha en vergüenza, claro que, no esperaban que la doctora Haruno se lo tomara tan personal. AU


**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y la imagen de su respectivo autor, lo único mío es la historia.**

* * *

 **El plan**

 **.**

 _ **Capítulo único: F** otos y cartas_

* * *

 **Y** a era suficiente, se lo había ganado.

A veces Sasuke podía ser un profesor genial que los dejaba salir temprano y sin tareas lo fines de semana, en otras un completo gruñón y pesado hombre que no hacía más que encargarles trabajos difíciles para el día siguiente y que los mantendría desvelados. Ya era costumbre sus ataques de bipolaridad respecto a las actividades de clase, porque en personalidad, sería el mismo cubito de hielo hoy, mañana y siempre.

Recordar como la mayoría de las chicas suspiraban por él al inicio del curso era hasta gracioso. Su voz era grave y cautivante, su cabello negro azulado un poco largo que seguro de ahí podía salir una coletita, sus ojos de un negro tan profundo que no se le distinguía el iris de la pupila y como no, su rostro tan libre de imperfecciones, varonil y agraciado. Todo en él lo hacía el mejor combo de hombre para ver, algo que motivaba al público a nunca faltar a clases y aunque no pudieran estar pendientes del pizarrón por lo menos pudieran estar al pendiente de su trasero.

Claro, así era hasta que el profesor no ponía las cartas sobre la mesa. Tenía un ridículo reglamento en el salón de clases que perjudicaba hasta al más paciente. Los celulares los metía en una caja y no los regresaba hasta el final de la clase, un aparato indispensable porque la clase que daba él era aburridísima. El cabello lo quería bien peinado o no los dejaba pasar, cosa que generaba filas en los baños de hombres antes de su clase porque sus puntiagudos cabellos los harían echarlos a patadas. No quería que la gente usara nada encima más que el uniforme y bien portado, así que los días de invierno ya podían irse todos a tomar por culo y su necesidad de estar calientitos porque al profesor no le gustaba. No uñas pintadas, no aretes, no tintes de cabello. Y eso sin contar que durante toda la clase los quería como estatuas.

Ya no lo soportaban.

Ver su perfecto rostro sólo generaba incomodidad, cada vez que tocaba su clase el salón entero deseaba que surgiera algo que lo hiciese faltar. Desde que cruzaba la entrada, era un estrés sofocante el que se generaba y un silencio perpetuo caía en el salón. Por Dios, cuando al profesor se le ocurría hacer preguntas o pasar al pizarrón, los vellos de todos se ponían de puntas porque el profesor elegía ejercicios muy difíciles, casi nivel universitario, y no responder bien generaba una mirada profunda y negativa del profesor que taladraba incluso si no se le veía a la cara.

No se podían quejar de su comportamiento con nadie, porque realmente no estaba haciendo nada malo, todas las reglas que él ponía estaban en el reglamento oficial de la institución que los demás profesores pasaban por alto, pero no él. Además, su hermano mayor era el director que tenía sólo una pizca de menos seriedad y exigencia que el profesor Uchiha.

Pero siempre se hallaba una solución. En cada salón, por regla general, debía existir un puñado de alumnos que se atreviesen a lo que sea. En específico, uno que se metía regularmente en problemas y que por eso tenía más experiencia en qué hacer y cómo no ser atrapado.

Naruto Uzumaki había tomado la batuta de esta orquesta. Básicamente todo se le ofreció en bandeja de plata y junto a sus fieles camaradas de estupideces; Kiba, Chouji, Lee y Shikamaru, dio la orden de que se abriera el telón y el espectáculo comenzara.

Cuando la nueva doctora había llegado a la escuela con sus guangas y anticuadas ropas que la delataban como hippie en sus tiempos libres; sus cabellos cortos y juvenilmente despeinados; su personalidad bombástica a veces, pero luego con poca altisonante forma de hablar porque después de todos sus pacientes eran chicos de secundaria; y finalmente, su aura de "me besan el culo todos bola de pajudos" que contrastaba con todo lo anterior, hizo que a esta mafia conformada por el grupo anti-estrella de Sasuke Uchiha se les ocurriera la mejor idea que tendrían en todas sus vulgares vidas.

Y es que no tenían nada en contra de la doctora Haruno. A veces se pasaba de la raya cuando actuaba brusca con las heridas, daba recetas saludables que sabían a mierda, reventaba tímpanos cuando le tocaban las narices y prometía citas con alumnos que después cancelaba porque según ella la meterían a la cárcel por pederasta y otras excusas irrelevantes más; pero de ahí en fuera, era muy buena persona. De cualquier forma, todo en ella la hacía perfecta para el trabajo porque, aunque había más maestras jóvenes e incluso enamoradísimas del profesor Uchiha como lo estaba la maestra de ciencias Karin, Sakura era la que parecía todo lo opuesto al prospecto de mujer que querría ese hombre, si es que tenía uno.

La idea era bastante simple, pero arriesgada. Prácticamente si los llegaban a descubrir podrían expulsarlos definitivamente y sus padres terminarían metiéndolos en algún internado religioso, Naruto no quería ni imaginarse vestido de monjito, pero todos ya se sentían muy comprometidos con la que sería la madre de todas las bromas y no se podían retractar, porque ese era su camino del bromista.

Lo que tenían que hacer era escribir una carta y mandar imágenes editadas muy comprometedoras a la doctora, y para eso requerirían la ayuda de la hermana de Kiba, estudiante de diseño. Todo con la intención de ridiculizarlo y meterlo en un lio que, aunque después podía aclararse, por mientras lo metería en un problemón del que se burlarían hasta la graduación.

De ese procedimiento, esperaban cuatro posibilidades:

Número uno, el rompe cuellos; que la doctora se diera cuenta del fraude y de inmediato los reportara, aunque no supiera quienes eran los autores, tarde o temprano algún marrano torcería la cola y les harían a todos comer lodo.

Número dos, el desnucador; que decidiera enfrentar al profesor a solas y él, alegando su inocencia porque después de todo era casi impensable creer que haría algo así y la convenciera, comenzara la cacería de brujas junto a ella obteniendo el mismo resultado que el anterior.

Número tres, el esperado; que la doctora denunciara al tipo por acoso y entonces el chisme se esparciera por toda la escuela catalogándolo como pervertido del closet, aberrado sexual, esclavizador, misógino, parafílico, degenerado. Y para cuando el profesor pudiera comprobar su inocencia ya fuera demasiado tarde, si es que podía comprobarla.

Número cuatro, el decepcionante; que la doctora Haruno simplemente lo tomara como a un loquito y lo ignorara.

De cualquier manera, la doctora y el profesor nunca habían cruzado palabra bajo el testimonio de alguien, así que no sería tan fácil que la doctora se animara a hablarle para aclarar el asunto. Siguiendo la lógica femenina, lo primero que haría sería alarmarse, pensar lo peor y gritar a los cuatro vientos que alguien la estaba acosando, pero siempre estaba ese pelín de rana calva que no dejaba descansar a Shikamaru, porque la doctora Haruno podía hacer cosas impredecibles.

Era todo o nada, y empezaron su plan.

…

 _«_ _Querida doctora Sakura Haruno:_

 _Le parecerá extraño que repentinamente me dirija a usted y de esta manera tan informal, pero no aguantaba las ganas de decirle lo que siento. Hubiese sido mejor si la enfrentaba cara a cara, pero lo que voy a decirle a continuación es algo que me inspira más en una carta, y nos da tiempo a los dos de pensar; a usted en una respuesta y a mí en la consecuencia de este atrevimiento, sea cual este fuera._

 _El motivo es simple y cortés. No pretendo dar más rodeos a un tema que quiero enfrentar ya y que espero sea de su comprensión. Hay un hecho que me atormenta desde que la conocí y que no me ha dejado en paz hasta empujarme a lo que estoy haciendo ahora. El hecho es que yo la deseo, muchísimo en realidad. Sé que tengo una fama algo distinta a lo que profeso en esta carta, pero la realidad es que nadie me conoce como intento que usted lo haga. Lo que le digo es verdad y no podía callarlo más. Usted despierta en mí una pasión que creía extinta, porque todo en usted es tan diferente a lo que yo estoy acostumbrado, me cautiva su simple presencia y las cosas nuevas que puedo descubrir a su lado, se me hace una mujer ardiente y pasional en todos los ámbitos y también, muy entregada en cuerpo y alma. Para un hombre como yo, usted es la atracción misma que envuelve a esta polilla en una tela de araña, me hace pensar en tantas cosas y me inspira en varios poemas. Usted es una obra de arte con un autor anónimo de la que quiero desvelar todos los secretos. Usted es el tesoro escondido que contradice a mi pasado. Usted es música alrededor de una hoguera, usted es el mismo fuego de esa hoguera._

 _Quisiera tanto que me diera una oportunidad de hacerle sentir todo lo que por las noches usted me hace sentir, porque no pretendo esconderlo, me levanto por duchas frías cuando su recuerdo engatusa mis sueños y exploro todo su ser mientras usted me devora a mí. Incluso si ya tiene un compromiso con otro hombre, sólo deme la oportunidad de un encuentro casual, algo bilateral en el que ambos podamos disfrutar de la buena compañía del otro, si no quiere seguir después de esto, lo comprenderé y no volveré a dirigirme a usted._

 _Le adjunto un par de fotografías mías donde le muestro todo lo que tengo para darle. Y espero de manera muy caballerosa que pueda enseñarme también, si le apetece, un poco de lo que esconde bajo esa seductora imagen de doctora amable._

 _Esperando una respuesta suya me despido, bella flor de la montaña, y le deseo una buena noche._

 _Uchiha Sasuke._ _»_

Sakura bajó la carta con un tic en su ojo derecho. Nunca de los nuncas hubiera imaginado tal cosa del profesor Uchiha, y pensar que se veía tan serio, pero esos luego resultaban ser los peores.

Si le hubieran dicho en algún momento que en realidad era un psicópata asesino, le hubiera parecido más creíble que el perfil de un… ¿candente enamorado?

Revisó el resto del contenido en el sobre y entonces sacó las fotos. ¡Madre santa! El profesor Uchiha tenía un cuerpo y un paquetote digno de actor porno norteamericano, porque de los poquísimos que había visto asiáticos, no existía nada como aquello. Se mordió el labio, pero no por pervertida, sino por indecisa. Sí, Sasuke Uchiha le resultaba un hombre guapísimo y hasta inalcanzable para alguien como ella, y por supuesto que no era inmune a toda esa imagen tan varonil que representaba. Desde el último y bien peinado cabello negro bajando por su metro ochenta y tantos hasta sus zapatos italianos pulcros hasta de la suela, le resultaba sumamente encantador y no negaría que se sentía algo… prendida de todo eso, pero cosas así luego resultaban muy arriesgadas.

Se levantó de la cama y se miró al espejo. Ya lo sabía, no era tan guapa como para ser la mujer de hombres de revista como lo era el profesor Uchiha, pero si se arreglaba y se entaconaba bien, podría ser alguien más o menos digna para él. ¡Pero qué atrevido era ese hombre! Debía tener una confianza muy grande para pensar que no le rechazaría, aunque por favor ¿quién lo haría? Más de una mataría por estar ahora mismo en su situación.

Como sea que fuera.

Deslizó los tirantes de su camiseta para dormir y bajó sus shorts junto a su ropa interior. Mientras lo hacía, más cosas sensatas se le venían a la mente; como que era una trampa para obtener desnudos suyos o era una broma para ilusionar mujeres porque era un idiota o incluso que ni siquiera se trataba de él, sino de algún otro idiota jugando tratando de chantajearla.

Sería muy idiota si caía fácilmente en una cosa así, pero luego lo pensó mejor. Ella ya tenía fotos suyas de él desnudo, así que el chantaje podía ser doble. Además, si no era él el autor, le podía aclarar eso luego ya que le metería el sobre en su maletín justo como habían hecho con ella, claro, se lo aclararía después de verla en pelotas, pero el verdadero desgraciado no obtendría sus desnudos nunca.

— Bueno, la que no arriesga no gana.

La primera foto que se tomó era ella juntando las piernas e inclinándose un poco para que se le viera más pecho. La segunda se la tomó de espaldas, luciendo su botín que compensaba lo anterior. Y la tercera, uf, la misma que había hecho él. Mientras el hombre ponía su mano en su pelvis y dejaba su miembro entre el dedo medio y anular, erecto en todo su esplendor, ella se recostó en la cama con el tripie de la cámara apuntándole, abriendo con su dedo índice y medio sus labios menores y extendiéndole las piernas torneadas, otro de sus grandes orgullos.

Por supuesto que le daba vergüenza, pero él había hecho lo mismo. Además, ya era una adulta y hacer esas cosas manteniéndolas de forma discreta era muy adulto. ¿Eso la convertiría en una fácil? Quién sabe, pensaba, mientras se mordía las uñas revisando las fotos. Pero es que ¡la oportunidad de tener un hombre como aquel era única! No todos los días se presentaba un prospecto a modelo a decir que quería todo contigo.

No estaba mal, era una adulta. No estaba mal, era una adulta.

Sasuke jugaba a lo mismo ¿no? Porque esto también lo dejaba a él como un hombre fácil ¿verdad? Ambos tenían la misma excusa, aunque por supuesto, en este tipo de cosas siempre fuera más criticada la mujer.

Bueno ya, a la mierda todo, daba igual.

Abrió una página de Word y empezó a escribir, imprimió el documento junto con las fotos que acababa de sacarse. Sabía muy bien cuál era el cubículo de Uchiha Sasuke, y mañana mismo, le daría su respuesta.

…

 _«_ _Querido profesor Uchiha:_

 _Quiero que sepa que no me es indiferente. Por supuesto que su aspecto físico es increíblemente atractivo y cautivante, pero lo que más me ha gustado de usted, es el porte de caballero que siempre le acompaña y que deslumbra allá a donde vaya._

 _Me apena un poco, pero tengo que ser sincera, me atrae la idea de conocernos y llegar a ser algo más que compañeros de trabajo, aunque preferiría que fuéramos a un ritmo más lento para poder llegar a tenernos más confianza y entonces dar un paso importante. No quiero que piense que soy una mujer fácil, pero soy humana, y la necesidad de tener un cuerpo grande y fuerte como el suyo rodeando el mío y acariciándome se me hace muy tentadora, pero como dije antes, sólo conociéndonos un poco más y llegándonos a tener más confianza._

 _Su cuerpo me ha dejado sin aliento, es usted un hombre con muy buena figura y agradecida con usted, esperando su discreción, le adjunto también imágenes mías y espero sean de su agrado._

 _Anhelando su pronta respuesta me despido de usted._

 _Haruno Sakura._ _»_

Entonces Sasuke, con la cara impávida, sacó las tres fotografías que acompañaban esa carta. Las fotografías de una sonrojada, nerviosa y desnuda doctora Haruno llegaron a su vista. Ningún sentimiento cruzó por su expresión facial, aunque su mente fuera todo un lío de pensamientos.

— ¿Qué era entonces?

Su hermano, que por cosas de la vida lo había acompañado a su departamento, le cuestionó mientras le robaba un poco de su licor. Sasuke le había mencionado que había una carta extraña en su maletín en cuanto la vio y dijo que le echaría un vistazo, ahora la duda recorría a Itachi al ver que su hermano se había quedado mudo.

Itachi se acercó para tomarle el hombro.

— ¿Sasuke?

— Nada — dijo entonces — No era nada importante.

— Te ves alterado.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

— Estoy igual que siempre.

E Itachi negó.

— Te conozco, sé cuándo te alteras. Tus ojos lucen más brillantes, ¿Qué recibiste?

Como director, Sasuke sabía que su hermano estaba obligado a reprender una actitud así. Por eso lo mejor para esa atrevida doctora Haruno era mantener la boca cerrada y esperar a que su hermano se largara para poder pensar. No quitó de sus manos nunca aquel sobre en cuanto Itachi terminó de agradecerle por prestarle una cosa de la que ya Sasuke ni se acordaba que le había dejado. Comentó otras cosas más y después volvió a hablar sobre el tema de la carta, advirtiéndole a su hermano pequeño que no fueran deudas grandes. Por supuesto que le dejó muy claro que no era la clase de hombre que se metía en esos préstamos innecesarios y le despidió

Casi quemando su palma, Sasuke volvió a sacar la carta y las fotografías. ¿Cómo era incluso posible que la doctora Haruno fuera capaz de atreverse a tal cosa? Nunca se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que ella fuese a hacer algo así, tan provocador. Ni siquiera se habían hablado antes, ¡que atrevida! Miró de nuevo esas imágenes desviando su vista a veces a otro lado, pero luego regresándola a ella. Negó con los ojos cerrados y se sentó en su sillón. Demonios, que barbaridad. Hablaría con esa mujer a primera hora de la mañana, faltaría a su clase si era necesario, pero le dejaría algo muy claro a esa doctora Haruno.

Aunque…

Se conectó a la página de la escuela y en ella entró al perfil especial para los docentes que registraba mucha información de todos los trabajadores. Buscó el nombre de la señorita Haruno, pero lamentablemente no tenía registrado ni números de teléfono o correos electrónicos, solamente las cosas que venían por default al meter papeleo, como nombre, alma máter, fechas de nacimiento y dirección actual, pero no medios de contacto.

Apuntó su dirección y tomó su saco, ir a verle sin llamar la atención de los alumnos resultaba mejor.

…

Llegó a la casa de la doctora Haruno y tocó el timbre, esperaba pacientemente que la mujer se preparara para abrir. Eran pasadas de las diez de la noche, supuso que tal vez incluso ya estaba dormida.

Al volver a tocar el timbre pasados cinco minutos, le dio la espalda a la puerta para regresar a su coche, ya después le hablaría en la escuela como lo había planeado desde un principio, pero la puerta se abrió justo cuando él estaba atravesando el pequeñísimo jardín sin barda.

— ¡Profesor Uchiha!

El profesor se dio la vuelta y la encaró por primera vez en su vida, porque antes que ese momento, ellos nunca se habían dirigido la palabra.

— ¡Eh! ¡Buenas noches! — dijo, sonrojándose y poniéndose nerviosa. No lo esperaba en su puerta tan rápido, ni mucho menos que supiera donde vivía. Sin saber qué decir o qué más hacer, esperó hasta que el profesor se acercara al umbral de su puerta y le remarcara en su propia cara su gran estatura. Se secó el sudor de las manos con su pijama.

— Buenas noches doctora Haruno. ¿Me permite pasar?

— Claro sí… ¡Claro! Adelante.

Sakura se hizo a un lado para que el profesor con su atractiva humanidad entrara a su residencia.

— ¿Qué hace tan tarde en…?

La doctora Haruno no pudo terminar su pregunta porque para ese momento Sasuke Uchiha ya la había estampado contra la pared y le había mordido con suavidad su labio inferior.

— ¿Para qué cree usted? — dijo, antes de robarle un beso rápido, al que le siguió otro y otro hasta que finalmente ella cerró los ojos y puso una de sus manos en su nuca y la otra en su dura espalda. Era momento de desenvolver su paquete.

…

— Aquí tienes hermanito.

Hana Inuzuka le entregó a su hermano unas imágenes de hombres vestidos ridículamente y con mucho vello corporal. Shikamaru se estaba encargando de la carta, aunque tenía muchas faltas ortográficas, y los demás planeaban la manera de hacerle llegar todo eso a la doctora sin que sospechara.

La noche era genial para haberse reunido y planearlo todo, sólo esperaban que funcionara.

 **…**

 **Día 8: Hotel Rompecorazones.**

 **…**

* * *

 **¡Hola!** Tardísimo, pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer la semana pasada:(

Este OS es súper crack sobre todo por la actitud de Sasuke :B en realidad todo fue obra de su mente perversa, los locos adolescentes apeeeenas iban a armar su venganza pero alejándose mucho del lado pervertido, no como el profesor serpientes. Espero que no se lo hubieran esperado xD ajajaja, esa fue toda la intención. Y de hotel no tiene nada, pero Sasuke es un rompecorazones lol. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

 **SM~**


End file.
